


love and harmony

by A_Shark_Named_Max



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Like hell I'll write straight nonsense, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shark_Named_Max/pseuds/A_Shark_Named_Max
Summary: When you're the last one to figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really remember the layout of the house, let's just pretend I'm right.

Haven had been a lot.

So much had happened in the span of one night; from Cinder and her cronies, nearly dying which was super fun and Blake coming back in full force.

Honestly, Weiss wanted nothing more than to just collapse and sleep forever, but no matter how hard she would try, laying down in her bed only made her more and more restless. Her body felt so heavy and exhausted but her mind just wouldn't let her relax, Weiss really wish she could just sleep, it would help ease the anxiety of her thoughts going back and forth over the unfortunate experience of possibly dying, maybe the dull sore pain from her side was also keeping her awake even if the wound was pretty nicely healed up.

Honestly, this was becoming almost comical with her back to back near-death experiences.

And while she hated feeling coddled, as if she couldn’t take care of herself, Ruby hovering over her ever since they came back to the safe house was endearing to say the least. Since she had been knocked unconscious when the incident had happened, Weiss could understand her partner’s need to just be close to her, even going so far as enduring Yang’s suggestive teasing of _‘why don’t you just sit in her lap Rubes’._  

Weiss nearly threw her drink in her face during dinner.

After everyone had finished eating and had cleaned up, Qrow made sure to tell everyone to rest early and start packing immediately for their journey to Atlas. Since Weiss couldn’t sleep like everyone else, she decided instead of spending time tossing and turning until she tired herself out eventually, that she would instead brew up some coffee and settle herself in the parlor, hoping the warmth of her drink could ease her mind. Ruby, who she assumed was already deep asleep, had appeared out of nowhere in front of her once she had her cup of coffee and silently settled herself onto Weiss’s lap. The younger girl fell back to sleep within seconds, the blanket she had dragged along with her was half-draped over her, Weiss pulled the rest of it to cover her the rest of her body. 

Weiss wasn’t sure when she became more susceptible to Ruby’s brand of affection, back at Beacon, she had been so adverse to it until eventually just reluctantly going along with it. Maybe the reason why she was so moderately okay with it now was because she spent far too long away from it?

Who knows?

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed from when Ruby fell asleep, her cup of coffee had been left unfinished and had grown cold as she stared at the sleeping girl. Carefully stroking her fingers through her hair and listening to her soft breathing, Weiss was so preoccupied that she almost missed the gentle footsteps walking into the room.

“Oh Weiss, you’re still awake?”

Looking up, Weiss could see it was Jaune, standing in the hallway. “I couldn’t sleep.” She saw as he looked down at the sleeping girl in her lap, she gazed back down and spoke softly. “Ruby didn’t want to leave me alone.” Jaune just hummed groggily, sleep still clinging to him.

“What about you?”

“Oh I just wanted a glass of water.” He yawned and walked into the kitchen, Weiss could hear him move around, the faucet turning on and off.

Jaune walking out with a glass full of ice water, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “I’m going back to bed, night.” Before he could disappear down the hallway, Weiss stopped him. “Jaune wait, can I have a moment?” He turns around a little too quickly, nearly stumbling backwards before rightening himself.

“Uh yeah sure, what is it?” Weiss didn't look at him, instead focusing on a spot upon the wall above his shoulder, she feels Ruby press closer to her in her sleep, “I wanted to thank you for saving me, back at Haven. But also, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you back at Beacon.” Jaune gave a short laugh, taking a seat on the unoccupied couch. “If we’re being honest, I think I should say sorry for how I treated you too. For you know, basically harassing and borderline stalking you, so yeah…” He smiled weakly, gulping down his drink as she laughed. “Thank you, Jaune.”

The silence that followed comfortable, the clinging of the ice cubes against the glass as Jaune finished up his drink, Weiss more occupied with still staring at Ruby sleeping in her lap. As the younger girl mumbled in her sleep, muffled by the blanket and pushing her forehead against Weiss’s stomach, “You know, back at Beacon, I actually had a crush on Pyrrha.” Probably not expecting this, Jaune nearly spilled water on himself and if she was looking at him, Weiss would've seen the flash of pain in his eyes at the mention of their past friend.

“Oh really?” Weiss continue, stroking Ruby’s hair and tucking some strange behind her ear, “When I was at Atlas, I had a lot of time to think and well.. it just seems so obvious now. But back then, I never really put much thought into it. I assumed I just wanted to impress Pyrhha because I wanted to be the best, that was only partially correct.” Jaune set his glass down on the floor, next to him. “And Neptune?” Weiss scoffed, staring out the large bay windows, she could see the lights from the town twinkling in the distant. “Honestly, I have no idea. At that time, I thought I really did like him. But now the more I think about it the more I realized that I most certainly didn’t.” Her vision blurred and focused on her reflection, “It honestly felt like a knee jerk reaction, I hated that because I kept rejecting you that everyone assume I was too good for anyone because you were _'a nice guy'_ so I thought I had something to prove. It's so ridiculous that I’m honestly embarrassed by it now.”

“And now you like Ruby?” Weiss jolted in her seat, quickly checking to see she didn’t wake up the sleeping girl in her lap before looking over at Jaune. “What?” Jaune avoids her gaze, clearly panicking from the almost comical way his eyes were wide open, choosing to look at anything in the room but Weiss. “Well it’s just, I notice that sometimes when you look at Ruby, that it kinda looks like how Ren and Nora look at each other. Or am I just making myself seem like an ass right now?” He trails off, nervously laughing. Weiss stares back down at Ruby, trying to piece together her thoughts and feelings in that moment.

While stuck back in Atlas, Weiss had a lot of time to think and mourn and miss so many things; of course she thought of her team, about how lonely and quiet everything was without them, yes she missed Ruby but was it more than Blake and Yang? She wasn’t sure, but the moment she reunited with Ruby and the more they stayed around each other, the more Weiss finds that whatever feeling she had of being separated from the younger girl, how everything seem to align itself back to normal every time she looked into Ruby’s eyes or feels her presence next to her or just hears her speak and laugh.

It’s way too late in the night for this introspection.

She’s broken out of her thoughts when she hears Jaune’s light laughter, “Laugh it up, Vomit Boy.” Weiss smirked as he faltered at that nickname. They both laughed a bit more before Jaune decided to stand up, grabbing his empty glass. “Okay, I’m gonna go back to sleep. You should get some too.” She nodded, “Goodnight, Jaune.” Weiss watched him disappear into the kitchen, hearing the sounds as he washed his glass before he walked out the room and down the hallway, hearing the a door open and close.

Weiss sighed.

It was bad enough that tonight had been so exhausting, she didn’t need to add this kind of revelation to the mix. But at least it made her tired. Gazing down at the girl asleep in her lap, Weiss figured with everything going on right now, she would rather just enjoy being back with everyone, back with Ruby again. She waited a few more moments before waking her up so they can sleep properly in a bed.

At least with Ruby, her team and everyone, she would be ready for Atlas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose needed a break.

After everything that had happened up until Haven, she had hoped that maybe getting the lamp to Atlas would be a little more easier, but of course, no.

With the knowledge of the artifact attracting Grimm, Ozpin's lies, the whole thing at the farm, Qrow and his drinking and then being denied any sort of help or right to travel to Atlas by Cordovin. Ruby was beyond stressed, she could only imagine how everyone else must feel.

She just really needed a long nap.

But instead, she sat outside in the backyard of the Terra Cotta-Arc home, letting the cool air and the sounds of the city calm her down.

They had spent most of the night after looking for Oscar, going over their plan in getting an airship from the Argus military base. So far one of the very few upsides besides actually having a plan, Ruby was grateful for having some understanding about her Silver eyes thanks to Maria, they wouldn’t have been able to survive or get out of the farm if it wasn’t for that.

She was so glad she had something at least, but it still left so many unanswered questions. But she couldn’t focus on that right now, she needed to set her mind on getting the artifact to Atlas and hope things look up from there, it was all they had for now.

Muffled laughter trickled out from the sliding doors, Ruby could almost pick out Weiss under Yang's. A small smile broke out on her face, she was glad that her whole team was back together after the Fall of Beacon, but having her partner back at her side just made her feel comfortable. She loved JNR, they've been a great team and they've only grown closer as friends, but it didn't stop the hollow loneliness she would feel of not having the her team there with her.

When they had reunited in that house in Minstrel, and then Blake coming back while they were in Haven; it was like Ruby felt complete. Like no time had passed between them all.

Though, they were all different.

It was obvious with Blake and Yang, and she hoped they would work that out.

But nothing was more obvious than Weiss.

Once they made it clear, they had to go back to Atlas, Weiss only grew more agitated and had no problem voicing it but never going so far to give details.

Ruby knew Weiss was an incredibly private person, only revealing pieces of herself when she deemed it safe and needed. She treasured every little thing she learned, even the ones that didn’t need to be said like how she would circle her finger around her glasses whenever she was lost in thought or how she would sometimes catch her rubbing the edges of her scar.

But almost over a year apart, Ruby noticed some new things.

Like how if Qrow would pass by her to closely, Weiss would tense up before relaxing or if anyone angrily raised their voice that she would jolt in shock, sometimes seeing a flash of panic across her face before calming down.

Ruby wanted so desperately to ask what had happened during the time they were separated, wanted so desperately to ease whatever it was that Weiss was suffering from, but she was so afraid that if she would even so much as ask that Weiss would close herself off. So instead she tried to make it clear that they were here for her, that she was her for her and hoped that Weiss would eventually feel comfortable enough to come to her on her own.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn’t hear the shudder of the door opening. “Oh Ruby?”

Looking up, Ruby saw it was Oscar, the teenage farm hand was halfway out of the patio doors. She could feel a rush of warm air and the muffled sound coming much clearer and louder.

“Ah sorry, I’ll go.” Ruby stopped him before he could go back inside. “It’s fine, I don’t mind the company.”

Oscar closed the patio doors, he sat down on the deck in front of where Ruby was sitting in the garden, “You needed a breather too?”

She nodded. “I just needed a moment to process everything, y’know. We haven’t gotten a real moment to relax so far, and tomorrow we’re just gonna be back at it.” She sighed, sliding down in her seat. “I’m just worried about the plan and everyone else.”

“Like your girlfriend?”

An image of Weiss“Ye-what?” That got her attention, sitting up so quickly she nearly threw herself off the chair as Oscar dug his boots into the ground” “Yeah your girlfriend, Weiss?”

Ruby never felt more stunned in her entire life which was saying something, she tries to think about the reasons for Oscar to even assume that. Did they seem like they were a couple, how would that even be possible?

“Uh we're not-we're um…”…” The more the thought bounced in her the head, the more she felt embarrassed? No, it wasn’t like the thought of dating Weiss was embarrassing, far from it. Anyone should be lucky to even get the privilege to have the older girl’s affection, she was an amazing friend and teammate and one of the most important people in Ruby’s life. She was smart, passionate, strong and beautiful; wait what did she say?

“Oh shoot, is it suppose to be a secret? I’m sorry, I won’t tell!” Oscar’s cracked voice broke her out of her thoughts, that was gonna be something she would have to come back to.

“No, no! It’s not that, it’s um Weiss and me… aren’t dating.” For some reason, that sentence felt wrong.

“Oh really? Sorry, you just gave off the vibe that you were together. The both of you reminded me of my Aunts.” He laughed, knocking his knees together and Ruby was reminded of how young he was again.

“Aunts?”

“Oh, my aunt and her wife. So my aunts.” Oscar clasp his hands into his lap. “One was kind goofy and she would always make sure me and her wife were always laughing, but my other aunt was a bit stern or no, it wasn't like she was strict or mean. It's hard to describe, it was like even when she was frowning, you could feel warmth? Sorry, that's the best I could describe her.” he laughed, his hands grabbing his knees. Oscar seemed so small and nervous, Ruby was reminded of how she felt in the beginning when she went to Beacon. Even with Yang, it still felt jarring and frightening knowing she was probably the youngest and still just a kid among everyone else.

It was weird how much she saw herself in him. ‘Now I'm the big sister.’ She laughed to herself, ‘Well kinda.’

“It’s just, you guys reminded me so much of them, so I guess I just assumed, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it's fine. It's actually kind of flattering. I mean, I guess it makes sense, I just never really thought of it.”

“You've never liked anyone before?”

“Not that I can think of, what about you?”

“Hmmm, there weren't a lot of people around near our farm. But this family we would trade supplies with, had a son who I thought was super cool. I used to think he was handsome, my aunt would tell me when I was younger that I would tell him I would want to marry him, which was embarrassing since I don't remember that at all but he did.” Oscar laughed, his face flushing red. “Extremely embarrassing.”

Ruby cooed which only made Oscar blush harder, “Awww but that's so cute~.”

They both shared some more laughter, the sounds of the city a distant noise. Ruby could still hear the muffled noise from the others talking, letting her mind wander back to the thought of how Weiss and her could be mistaken for a couple, did they do anything couple-y? What even qualifies as couple actions? They didn’t kiss or anything like that, they hugged a lot maybe and sometimes slept in the same bed, but that wasn’t an odd thing, right?

A moment does stand out, after Haven and then had a moment to rest and start preparing to travel towards Atlas. After dinner, where almost everyone was in the living room talking and laughing very loudly, Weiss and Ruby had found an isolated corner where the only light was from the street lamps and only the muffled noise from their friends could be heard. They weren’t really saying anything important, just bits and pieces of small talk, their voices were soft and would’ve been hard to hear over the sound of everyone else if they weren’t pressed so closely to each other; Ruby leaning against the window’s edge while Weiss was pressed up against her.

She’s doesn’t remember anything about what they talked about, all Ruby can recall was the weight and warmth of having Weiss so close to her, she remembers thinking that if she could have this moment forever then she wouldn’t ask for anything else.

“Oh my god, I like Weiss.”

“Woah really? Wait, did you just have that revelation right now?”

“Uh… I guess?” Ruby laughed nervously, okay well what a time to come to this conclusion. “Okay, well I”m going to bed.”

“Wait, really?”

“If I decided to think this over, I might never sleep.”

Oscar nodded, getting up and following Ruby back inside.

Once they were inside, the warm air greeting them along with the lingering smells of the dinner they had finished hours ago, as Ruby turned around from closing and locking the patio doors behind them. Walking further in, Oscar broke off and sat next to Jaune and Ren, Nora just latching on to the poor boy, Ruby couldn’t help but fixate on Weiss, still sitting on the floor and leaning against the coffee table in the middle of the room. The older girl looked up towards her, smiling and returned her gaze back towards Yang and Blake, Ruby could feel every nerve in her body light up in that moment and stumbled in her steps towards the couch which left her wide open to Yang roughly pulling her into a headlock.

They talked for a a little while longer before going to bed, Ruby’s new found realization made it a little awkward considering she was sharing a bed with Weiss, but she needed to focus on rest for tomorrow. _‘Maybe when things calmed down…’_ , was her last thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We virtually know nothing about Oscar's aunt, so I made it better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent so much time writing Borderlands fanfiction that I forgot what a narrative that isn't just sarcastic and murdery was like, I can't exactly write about how Weiss is gonna stab a guy.
> 
> I mean I could, but...


End file.
